


Crashing Waves

by fandom_lesbian



Series: The Rogue Crew [8]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:44:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_lesbian/pseuds/fandom_lesbian
Summary: Annika belongs to timwaynetheloser on tumblr





	Crashing Waves

Lynn was tired. It had been a while since they found out they were going to have a kid. And unfortunately the life of a vigilante anti-hero thief wasn't a life for a pregnant person. 

Especially not when the whole Batman Incorporated seemed to know when their close friend, Annika didn't know.

Oh and they just got their ass handed to them but some new vigilante girl who could through fucking walls for the fourth time in the last few weeks. Lynn didn't know who she was but Lynn didn't like her.

Lynn sighed and laid down in their bed. They patted their stomach. “I should probably lay off the crime for awhile. I never had parents for long, your grandma died and your grandpa is a deadbeat.” They whispered. 

“But you are gonna have me all the time. And hopefully your dad too. He's already died once so it should be a long time before he dies again. Or I will bring his ass back, kill him again and bring him back and bitch slap his handsome face.” 

Tears came. Lynn laid there, crying silently. Of all the bats for them to have a relationship they had to pick the one with the greatest tendency to get into gun fights and had already died once before.

Lynn wiped their tears and sat up. They had to pull themself together. They had a few months before they had to start watching over a small tiny human. They made this choice, they wanted this. They made this choice on their own but they weren't on their own. They had friends and Jason. 

They shouldn't worry so much. 

Their phone rang. They smiled at the song. It was Ari's ring; the X-Files theme song.

They answered it. “What's up Ari?”

“So the mayor was just murder at his home.” He said.

“This is Gotham. That happens a lot.” 

“Yeah but you know that ghostly vigilante you told me about and to keep an eye out for? Well witnesses say they saw someone wearing all white disappearing into a wall.” 

“Long hair?” 

“No. And they said the face was cover by a mask not a bandanna.” 

“I'm going to check it out.” 

“I'll send you the address. Bring Annika with you.” 

Lynn hesitated “I will.”

“Why the space?” 

“What are you talking about?” 

“Is something wrong between you and Annika?” 

“No. I'm just going through something.” 

“Wow. Lynn you're the worst at avoiding answers.” 

“I'll explain later. Call Annika. Tell her to meet me at the address. Talk to you later, dude.” 

Lynn hung up and got off their bed. They pulled off their shirt and then their binder. 

They grabbed their hoodie and threw it on. Not really the best hero disguise but it work good enough as long as they uh tampered with nearby cameras with just a little water. 

They were a thief and a good one at that. But they also liked to help people and if the two ghost like people were connected that was a bad sign. 

Police were all around the building when Lynn jumped onto the roof. Annika was already there. Which Lynn understood, Annika was always faster to get places than them and now with the added weight and trying to be safer Lynn was moving at much slower speed than her.

“Hey, Niki.” Lynn whispered as they sat down next to their friend.

“Batman and Robin are across the street, watching. Ari said you ran into someone with similar powers and description to a person witnesses saw.” 

“Yeah, except without a mask and longer hair.” Lynn said.

“Partners maybe?” 

“I don't know. One stopped me from robbing a few places and this second one might have killed a guy.” Lynn said.

“You have a lot of emotions right now. Normally you're mostly just sad or angry.” Annika said.

Lynn laughed. “That's depression baby.” 

“I'm worried about you. Flori said you stayed in your room for nearly three days.” 

“I left a few times, Flori is exaggerating.” Lynn rolled their eyes.

“Lynn. I'm not stupid.” 

“I’m no longer Jason.” 

“Good.” Annika said.

“Good?” Lynn was confused.

“He's nice and all but you were more reckless around him.” Annika shrugged.

Lynn sighed. “Yeah, I was. So reckless that I'm pregnant with Jason's kid.” 

Annika blinked at them then she frowned. “Did he break up with you over it?” 

“No. I broke up with him because of it. I'm gonna start being a bit more responsible. Jason has way more enemies than me that are way more dangerous. What if the Joker came after me or the baby for some sick twisted joke on Jason?” Lynn said.

Annika placed her hand on Lynn's shoulder.

“Everything will be fine.” Annika said.

Lynn smiled. Annika was probably the best at comforting people. 

“I love you, you know. You’re my best friend, Ari’s a close second and Flori has a weird friendship status.” 

“Yeah I know. I love you too. You’re sort of an asshole though.”

 

“Thanks.”

The pair laughed. 

 

Lynn looked at the building across the street. They could see Robin, perched on the ledge like a bird. Behind him the only clue that Batman was there were small blurry yellow shapes.

“I know one thing for sure, if Brucey tries to recruit my kid, I’ll kick his ass.”

Annika smiled and shook her head. “No crime fighting or law breaking at that for the kid?”

“Oh no. They can fight crime or break laws all they want when they’re older enough but they aren’t going to be a Robin or a Batgirl.”

“Do you really think Bruce will still be Batman even in ten years?” Annika asked.

“I don’t know. He’s a stubborn old asshat. So maybe. If not, my point still stands. Only four people can have the kid as a protege. Me, Jason, you, and Ari. Flori can’t because I live with them and know too many of their bad habits.” 

“We should head back home. It’s getting late and I know you have a class tomorrow.” Annika said.

“Not until noon but there’s nothing we can do here so you’re sort of right.”

**Author's Note:**

> Annika belongs to timwaynetheloser on tumblr


End file.
